Revenge
by Aishie Schiffer
Summary: Bagaimana perasaamu jika orang yang kau sayangi di bunuh di depan mata kepalamu? pasti sakit bukan? begitupun juga aku..aku akan membalaskan kematian orang yang aku sayangi itu..! "Revenge" Chapter 2 update..! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Revenge**

**BY :Aishie schiffer**

**DICLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC,GAJE,GAK NYMBUNG, TYPO**

**PAIRING : IchiRuki**

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan..secara tidak di sengaja

**Rukia Pov**

Aku melihat sekelilingku tidak ada apa-apa hanya tidak tahu ini di mana samar-samar aku melihat bayangan seseorang oh..ralat 2 sosok bayangan seseorang yang sangat familiar dekati 2 sosok bayangan itu ternyata..-

"Nee-chan, Kaien-dono."Panggilku.

Dua sosok bayangan itu meoleh dan tersenyum sudah tidak bias membendung air ini..perasaan kerinduan yang sangat -lahan ku dekati sosok mereka tapu alangkah terkejutnya aku sosok mereka hilang bagai di telan tiba-tiba berubahseperti waktu melihat nee-chan dan kaien-dono di aniaya orang itudan 2 hanya bias menangis melihat kedua orang yang aku sayangi di perlakukan segitu keji oleh kaien-dono di inajak-injak dan ditusuk katana sehingga organ dalam tubuhnya keluar -chan di pukul-pukul pakai balok kayu dan di tusuk-tusuk pakai tidak kuat melihat semua ini air mataku semakin turun dengan deras. Mereka menatap sayu ke arahku. Tubuhku bergetar aku ingin cepat pergi dari mimpiburuk ini. Aku ingin sekali menolong mereka tapi tubuh ini tidak bias untuk kesana. Ku lihat orang itu memakai tato naga walau mataku agak buram terkena air mata tapi aku bias melihat orang itu.

DOR!

Matakuterbelalak tak percaya orang itu dengan tega menembak kepala kedua orang yang aku sayangi tepat di mataku.

"TIIIDDDAAAKKKK".

Normal Pov

"TIIIDDDAAAKKKK!"

"Hah..hah..hah..". rukia terengah-rengah akibat mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya dan tubuhnya.

"Rukia..kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nii-sama."

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Rukia Cuma menganggukan kepala

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Nii-sama aku mimpi itu lagi..a-aku aku takut sekali nii-sama hikz..hikz.."

Byakuya yang tak tega melihat adiknya pun memeluk rukia.

"sudah..sudaj nii-sama ada di sini sekarang kamu tidur lagi. Besok kamu harus kerja lagi."

"baik nii-sama."

**Pagi hari**

**Kediaman khurosaki**

Kring..kring..kring..

Suara alarm berbunyi,tangan kekar dari balik selimut itu menggapai-gapai alarm yang ada di meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"sialan!"umpatnya

Terpaksa pemuda itu harus bangun karena alarm yang sulit di gapainya #author somplak katanya alarm dekat tempat tidur* di gampar readers..#hehehe maaf..eh tunggu dulu aku authornya jadi terserah aku,.. oke back to story.

"onii-chan cepat bangun nanti terlambat."teriak yuzu

"aku sudah bangun yuzu."

"HOAAMM." Pemuda itu menguap dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"IICHHIGOOOO..MY SON~" teriak isshin khurosaki dan berlari menuju anaknya yang baru turun dari tangga untuk memberi sebuah selamat pagi..alias 'TENDANGAN'# di tabok ichigo..

'DUAK!'

Naas sekali nasib isshin yang kalah cepat dengan ichigo karena ichigo sudah menendang wajah ayahnya. Bias di bilang ichigosudah hafal dengan kelakuan ayahnya kalau pagi.

"Baka ichigo sambil berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih tepar di lantai."

"Huaa..masaki lihat anak kita satu itu dia lebih cepat daripadaaku."issin teriak-teriak gaje dan nangis Bombay di depan figura foto istrinya yang bias di bilang 'JUMBO'#plak di tabok masaki Fc.

"oyaji baka..memalukan." gerutu gadis tomboy siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin sambil makan sarapanya.

**Washington****, ****DC**

**Markas FBI**

Rukia terus melangkah masuk ke markas pusat FBI. Mimik mukanya dingin dan tatapan inilah espresinya kalau di luar rumah jarang bicara dan dirinya tertutp tapi kalau di lihat lebih dalam lagi dirinya rapuh dan lemah. Hanya di depan orang lain saja dia terlihat lebih kuat dan tegar.

"Ohayou kuchiki-san.."sapa bawah hanya yang berpapasan di koridor markas. Rukia Cuma melirik dari sudut matanya dan berlalu mengabaikan bawahanya. Rukia terus berjalan menuju divisi 13.

'insert your ID card' suara samping pintu supaya memasukkan kartu identitas.

Rukiapun menggesekkan kartu Idnya.

'identity cards accepted..'.

'CEKLEK!'

"Oh…kau kuchiki."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku."ucap rukia datar

"Duduk dulu kuchiki.."

"Tidak usah dan jangan berbasa-basi..**CHIFORD.**" jawab rukia dengan tatapan dingin sambil menekankan kata **CHIFORD**.

"wah kau ini selalu to the point ya..dan jangan pasang wajah dingin nanti bawahanmu bisa takut~" goda chiford.

"kalau tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan , aku pergi." Ucap rukia dan hendak berbalik.

"Tu-tunggu!"cegah chiford.

"Begini kuchiki kau di tugaskan oleh atasan untuk misi kali ini. Kau harus memata-matai mafia satu ini. Mereka cukup berbahaya dan licik mereka sudah banyak membunuh orang,menyelundupkan barang ilegal dan menjual obat-obatan terlarang. Kau harus dapatkan informasi mereka supaya kita bisa menangkap mereka."

"Memang di mana itu chiford."

"JEPANG!"

'DEG!'

Rukia terkejut tapi seperkian detik karena sudah memasang wajah dinginya lagi.

"Alasan apa supaya aku tidak menolak misi ini." Kata rukia dingin.

"Oh..ayolah kuchiki karena kau bisa bahasa jepang dan pernah tinggal di sana."kata chiford sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

"Alasan tidak logis semua orang juga bisa. Aku menolak." Kata rukia ketus dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini tapi saat rukia memegang ganggang pintu hendak kelu-

"Orang itu ada di jepang." Kata chiford sukses menghentikan langkah rukia.

"Siapa yang kau maksut?"ucap rukia tanpa berbalik.

"SOUSUKE AIZEN.."

'Nama itu'batin rukia

"Aku dapat informasi orang itu dan kedua anak buahnya sudah muncul di jepang dan mereka terkait dalam misi yang akan kau tangani ini. Aku yakin alasan ini tidak bisa kau tolak."

"Dengan siapa aku ke jepang." Perkataan rukia sukses membuat wajah chiford sumringah.

"Hinamori momo dan Abarai renji..dan satu lagi kalian akan menyamar sebagai murid di karakura gakuen supaya tidak terbongkar."

**Karakura Gakuen**

"Ohayou khurosaki-kun~"Sapa inoue dengan nada centil.

"A..ohayou inoue" jawab ichigo dengan nada malas.

"Bagaimana nanti siang kita jalan-jalan?" tanya inou dengan malu-malu

"Hn.."tanggap ichigo malas. Sebenarnya sih ichigo ogaah tapi kalau gak di turutin inoue akan nguntit ichigo kemana-mana.

"Wah senangnya~." Goda tatsuki sukses membuat wajah inoue sangat amat merah sekali # author aja sampai muntah #plak d tampar orihime FC.

**Wangsington DC**

**AIR PORT**

"Aku harap kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya morine." Tanya rukia bisa terbilang menjuuru pernyataan."Eh kuchiki-san tanya aku" tanya momo

"Hn..panggil aku lucia kau morine dan renji renjean."

"hai..sudah semua."

"tu-tunggu kenapa namaku renji jadi renjean aneh keren dikit napa." Bela renji tidak terima namanya itu.

"kau mau aku panggil babon." Ucap rukia dengan suara sangat dingin membuat nyali renji ciut seketiks.

"b-baiklah." Jawab renji pasrah

"cepat masuk pesawat akan berangkat 5 menit lagi"

Mereka pun masuk ke pesawat.

'Ku harap akan baik-baik saja' batin rukia

Akhirnya selesai juga ni fic…oh ya mohon

Hehe maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah..masih author baru

MOHON REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Revenge**

**BY :Aishie schiffer**

**DICLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC,GAJE,GAK NYMBUNG, TYPO**

**PAIRING : IchiRuki**

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan..secara tidak di sengaja..

Oh ya soal chapter kemarin itu author buru-buru jadinya banyak yang typo dan misswordnya banyak salah..sekali lagi mohon maaf.

HikaryCresentiRavenia : Salam kenal saya lina Heehe maaf baru author baru kemarin saya buru-buru jadi tidak di cek dulu gomen ohya review lagi ya

ShuuKai Lover : iy salam kenal Iya senpai maaf soalnya q gak cek dulu main publish aja.. review lagi ya kalau ada yg masih salah maaf dan arigato sudah mau riview

: Arigato ya sudah membaca fic ini dan di usahain akan update cepet kok..

haruki1244 : Salam kenal juga..saya akan banyak membaca.. hehe saya juga FBI amatiran kok,,hehe jangan lupa review lagi ya..

Oke kita lanjut saja ceritanya…

**NARITA AIRPORT, TOKYO**

Rombongan FBI itu turun dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi dari Amerika yaitu TWAIR. Sebenarnya nggak rombongan sih Cuma 3 orang#plak ditabok rukia.

'welcome to narita airport for passengers please recheck your luggage'

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Kata momo dengan suara yang agak letih. Secara gitu di pesawat tadi mereka berdua Cuma duduk terus dan tidak bias tidur. Kalau renji tidah usah di Tanya lagi dia dari dari Washington DC airport sampai-sampai air liurnya menetes dan mirip babon (?)#di zabimaru renji.

"Iya nih..udah lama nggak ke jepang.. japan I came in…" teriak renji gaje sambil lompat-lompat kayak orang gila. Otomatis semua orang yang ada di sana melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

Muncullah tanda empat siku-siku di kepala rukia.

'orang gila.' Batin mereka#kasian lo renji di kira orang gila hhaha*di bantai renji.

'DUAK'

'Aduh' renji meringis akibat di jitak rukia.

"Renji jaga kelakuanmu, kau tidak malu di lihat semua orang." Kata rukia datar. Sebenarnya sih rukia tidak mempermasalahkan tapi kalau aemua orang melihat ya malu deh.

"Oh,,rukia kau kan udah lama tidak ke jepang."

"Kita disini untuk misi bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Mengerti!" bentak rukia

"Oh…ayolah misi bisa kita tunda~" rayu renji.

"Tidak! Sekali lagi kau bicara ku tendang kau ke amerika. Ayo momo pergi." Jawab rukia berlalu meninggalkan renji.

"Tu-tunggu…hoi rukia tunggu jangan tinggal'in aku." Teriak renji ngacir menyusul rukia dan momo.

Teng…teng..teng..

Bel pun berbunyi pertanda sudah akhir pelajaran di karakura gakuen.

"Nah anak-anak paket science halaman 129-150 pr di rumah. Besok di kumpulkan dan kalau tidak ada yang mengerjakan siap-siap dapat hukuman dari sensei yaitu lari 10x keliling lapangan." Kata Ochi-sensei. Sontak semua murid bergidik ngeri. Bayangin coba lapanganya kan luas banget bisa tepar nanti.

"Mengerti anak-anak."

"Ya sensei." Jawab mereka kompak. Satu persatu anak-anak kelas ini meninggalkan kelas ini dan menyisahkan ichigo dan keigo.

"Hoi ichigo kau tidak pulang?" tanya keigo menghampiri ichigo.

"Kau pulanglah duluan aku masih mau di sini."

"Oh..baiklah aku pulang duluan.. Jaa."

Ichigo termenung memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya tampak langit berwarna orange ke coklatan orangenya mirip sekali kayak rambutnya#di jedokin ichi. Entah apa yang di pikirkanya author aja juga nggak tau ichi mikirin apa#di todong zangetsu ichigo.

Tanganya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya menampilkan sebuah gantungan chappy berwarna putih berbentuk kristal. Ichigo pun memperhatikan benda itu dan benda itu mengingatkanya dengan gadis kecil yang pernah ia tolong waktu itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Ichigo kecil berjalan melewati taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia habis bermain sepakbola bersama teman-temanya kalu sore. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hikz…hikz.. aku mohon kembalikan bonekaku."

"Heh..gadis cengeng kau harus memberikku uang kalai kau mau bonekamu kembali."

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang.."

Ichigo yang penasaran asal suara itupun memutuskan masuk ke taman. Ichigo bersembunyi di balik pohon palm. Dia melihat gadis kecil yang terduduk di tsnsh dan menangis di hadapan gadis itu berdiri 3 anak laki-laki yang sebelah kiri yang membawa boneka bertubuh gendut. Sebelahnya si gendut anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan sebelahnya berambut coklat tua.

'Sepertinya tiga anak laki-laki itu mengambil boneka gadis itu.' Batin ichigo.

"Kaupikir aku percaya..masak orang kaya sepertimu tidak punya uang." Bentak si gendut

"Beneran aku tidak punya uang..tolong kembalikan bonekaku." Pinta si gadis itu sambil menarik-narik tangan si gendut. Saking kuatnya menarik akhirnya si gendut jatuh ke tanah.

'Aduh.' Ringis si gendut. Si gendut yang tidak terima akhirnya berdiri dan menyuruh ke dua temanya untuk memegangi gadis kecil itu.

"Hei..! kalian berdua cepat pegang gadis itu..sepertinya harus di kasih sedikit pelajaran."

Keduaa teman si gendut berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan memegangi tangan gadis tersebut.

"Ma-mau apa kalian." Gadis itu meronta-ronta.

"DIAM!" bentak si gendut

'PLAKK!"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri gadis itu. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tamparan itu sangat menyakitkan sampa-sampai pipi gadis itu memerah. Ichigo yang melihat semua itupun langsung keluar dari persembunyianya dan perjalan ke arah mereka.

"He… kalian beraninya menampar gadis itu."

"Mau apa kau rambut aneh."

"Kembalikan boneka itu."

"Memangnya kau siapa rambut aneh berani sekali menyuruhku.."

"Cih… tidak perlu kau tahu bodoh.."

"Berani sekali kau mengatai aku bodoh..teman-teman hajat dia."

"Ya" seru mereka.

BUAG…BUAGG..BUAGG

Ichigo dengan cepat menghajar mereka, meninju perut ke dua anak itu, menghajar wajah keduanya hingga lembam dan yang terakhir ichigo menendang keduanya hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

Tapi saat ichigo berbalik tiba-tiba ada sebuah bogem mentah.

'DUAK!'

Ichigo terjatuh karena dapat mogem mentah dari si gendut.

"Cih.." umpatnya sambil berdiri dan menghapus darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sialan !" ichigo pun menghajar si gendut hingga babak belur.

"Hikz…Hikz mama sakit.." tangis si gendut berlari dan di ikuti kedua temanya.

**ICHIGO POV**

"Nih,,"

Gadis itu pun mendongkak melihat siapa yang menyodorkanya bonekanya. Aku pun jongkok untuk menyamani gadis di hadapanku.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Dia Cuma menggeleng-geleng. Ku lihat dia berambut pendek berwarna dark blue kehitaman dan wajahnya yang manis…oh astaga matanya indah sekali bagai permata amesthyst. Aku pun terus memandangnya sampai dia menegurku.

"Kau terluka"

Normal pov

"Kau terluka !" pekik gadis itu.

Ichigo pun tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Ha..apa?"

"Itu bibirmu berdarah.."

"Oh ini tidak apa-apa kok." Kata ichigo memegang bibirnya.

"Sini.." ucap gadis itu memplester bibir ichigo yang berdarah. Entah darimana itu plester#di tabok ichigo.

"Sudah.." ucap gadis itu.

'Manis' batin ichigo

"Ano makasih ya.. maaf membuatmu terluka."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aduh!" gadis itu menepuk keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya ichigo

"Sudah sore..aku harus pulang pasti nee-chan menghawatirkan aku… ohya besok kamu datang di taman ini kita bermain bersama… jaa" kata gadis itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ichigo kecil yang terus memandangi punggung gadis kecil itu.

Esok harinya ichigo dan gadis itu bermain bersama di taman. Mereka tampak senang dan bahagia. Sudah hampir satu minggu ichigo ke taman dan bermain dengan gadis itu.

"Ini.."

"Apa ini?" tanya ichigo.

"Hadiah untuk kau yang sudah menolongku kemarin-kemarin..aku baru sempat memberikan ini untukmu hari ini.

Ichigo menerima pemberian dari gadis itu. Ichigo melihat gantungan kunci chappy(?). ichigo Cuma cengo masa anak laki-laki di kasih gantungan chappy.

"Kenapa chappy?"

"Karena chappy tokoh kartun favoritku aku." Jawab gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak lainya saja dan kenapa harus chappy?"

"sini kalau tidak mau." Ucap gadis itu cemberut. Kesal.

"Oh..baiklah aku terima..wajahmu jelek kalu lagi cemberut gitu~goda ichigo.

"Kau ini" teriakgadis itu mengejar ichigo yang sudah mengatainya jelek.

"Ohya siapa namamu? Tanya ichigo yang lagi duduk berdampingan sama gadis itu.

"Hah,,? Kau tbelum tau namaku bocah jeruk."

"Kita kan belum mengenalkan diri kita masing-masing dan namaku bukan bocah jeruk."

"Oh maaf..maaf namaku Ru-.."

"RU-CHAN…" panggil kakak gadis itu yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aduh..aku di cari nee-chan..aku harus pulang..aku pulang dulu ya bocah jeruk jaa~" teriak gadis itu berlari menuju kakaknya.

"Sudah ku bilang namaku bukan bocah jeruk tapi ICHIGO.." teriak ichigo tapi sayang sekali karena gadis itu dan kakaknya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Aduh tadi namanya siapa tapi kakaknya memanggilnya ru-chan.."

" Hah.. lebih baik aku pulang.." gumam ichigo.

Esoknya ichigo datang ke taman tapi tidak melihat ru-chan sampai sore ichigo di taman tapir u-chan juga tidak muncul-muncul akhirnya ichigo pulang. Esoknya lagi ichigo datang tapi ru-chan juga tidak kunjung datang. Hari-hari berikutnya ru-chan juga tidak datang dan akhirnya ichigo tidak pernah ketaman.

Kecewa. Ichigo kecewa kenpa ru-chan pergi tidak bilang-bilang ichigo.

'Dimana kamu ru-chan..' gumam ichigo.

NORMAL POV

Pip..pip..pip..

Handphone ichigo bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk.

From : Yuzu

To : Onii-chan

Subyeck :

Onii-chan..kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah sore dan sebentar lagi makan malam..onii-chan cepat pulang..!

'Hah~' ichigo Cuma menghela nafas setelah menerima pesan dari adiknya. Handphonenya di masukkan kembali ke saku celana. Tentunya setelah membalas pesan dari yuzu kalau dia akan pulang.

"Wah..tempatnya bagus sekali." Momo terkagum-kagum dengan apartemen mewah di kawasan elit karakura.

"Oi,,…rukia beneran kita akan tinggal sementara waktu di sini?" Tanya renji

"Hn"

"Kenapa tidak di mansionmu saja?"

"Kau mau kalau misi terbongkar oleh kakek tua itu." Gertak rukia dengan renji yang masih ..

"Iya tidak sih tapi kan kalau di mansionmu gratis lah di sini haruz bayar..mahal lagi.." renji garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Momo Cuma sweetdrop dengan penuturan renji yang ketahuan deh kalau renji suka cari gratis-gratisan.* di todong pistol renji.

"Kalau tidak mau. Kau tidur saja di kolong jembatan..ayo momo kita masuk" rukia berlalu meninggalkan renji di pintu masuk apartemen super elitt tersebut.

"Ya…ya..ya.." jawab renjiogah-ogahan mengikuti dua gadis itu berjalan di depanya.

'06.00'

Pip…pip..

Dua handphone dengan pemilik yang berbeda itu bergeta pertanda ada pesan masuk dari seseorang. Momo salah satu pemilik handphone itu bangun membaca isi pesan tersebut. Setelah membaca momo langsung mandi dan mengenangkan seragam sekolah dan beranajak keluar kamar menuju tempat orang yang mengrimi pesan tersebut. Ranji yang masih dalam keaadan tidur terlonjak kaget karena suara handphonenya dengan terpaksa dan dengan keaadan masih mengantuk akhirnya membaca pesan tersebut. Tampangnya bergidik ngeri setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut dengan langkah terburu-buru dia segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan bergegas menuju tempat orang yang mengirim pesan itu. Mari kita lihat pesanya.

From : Kuchiki Rukia

To : Momo dan Babon queen

Subyack :

Cepat kalian berdua dating kemarin aku tunggu 5 menit dank au renji dalam 5 menit tidak cepat datang ku tembak kau hingga seluruh isi kepalamu keluar.

Nah, aneh bukan kenapa renji saja yang di ancam. Karena renji kalau dating selalu telat kadang alesanya kesasar lah, macetlah, itula, inilah sungguh alesan tidak logis. Orang bodoh aja juga tau.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk" sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Setah menerima sahutan dari dalam akhirnya renji melangkah masuk ke kamar apartemen no 18 itu.

"Hoam ada apa kau memanggilku rukia..?" Tanya renji sambil memperhatikan kamar rukia yang sudah di isi seluruh alat untuk mata-mata dan juga terlihat momo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tersenyum.

"Hn..kalian berdua cepat pilih salah satu pistol yang ada di meja itu." Kata rukia yang meneglap pistol entah apalah itu. Renji dan momo menghampiri meja itu. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat pistol-pistol terbaik di produksi oleh orang-orang terkenal di dunia.

"Ru-rukia kau serius menyuruh kami memakai pistol ini" pikir renji tidak habis fikir kenapa rukia memberi mereka pistol yang sangat limited editionya.

"Hn" lama-lama bicaranya rukia mirip anime sebelah# di gampar rukia.

Renji dan momo saling berpandangan dan akhrinya momo melangkah mengambil salah satu pistol di meja itu.

"Kuchiki-san aku ambil yang ini." Kata momo takut-takut.

" Tidak usah perlu takut ambillah dan pistol itu pilihan yang bagus. Pistol p99 buatan Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen asal jerman." Ucap rukia santai dsn momo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sekarang giliran renji. Dia hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Secara renji belum pernah memakai pistol terbaik ini.

"A-aku yang ini.."

" Hn..pistol SIGP 250 asal America dan jerman di buat JP Sauer anaknya Sauer Exeter." Kata rukia yang masih mengelap pistolnya.

" Oh..ya ano kuchiki-san pilih yang mana?" Tanya momo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan rukia mengelap senjata apala itu namanya.

" Aku pistol 2 ini." Jawab rukia sambil menodongkan ke dua pistolnya kea rah renji. Bagaimana reaksi renji? Tentu saja dia hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri dan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

" Pistol yang ada di tangan kiriku ini Bereta 92 dan di tangan kananku ini FN Five-Seven." Terang rukia sambil menurunkan pistolnya dan memasangkan kedua pistol itu di tempat pistol di pahanya yang tertutupi rok sekola 5cm di atas lutut dan tidak lupa sebuah pisau belati di sembunyikanya di kaos kaki sekolahnya.

" Em.. kuciki-san kok kamu bawa katana segala..kalau tidak salah itu sode no shirayuki." Tanya momo.

" Katana itu aku bawa untuk menghabisi seseorang" ucap rukia dengan nada dingin. Momo jadi takut mendengar suara dingin rukia. Renji yang melihat aura rukia menggelap akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaran.

" Oke.. sekarang kita berangkat kesekolah sudah jam 06.15. 15 menit lagi bel masuk."

" tunggu ini kita akanakan mengecat rambut kita dan ini cat rambut tidak permanen supaya target tidak mengenali kita. Aku warna ungu ini momo kamu warna kuning keemasan dan kamu renji warna hitam." Rukia membagikan cat warna tersebut.

" Dan satu lagi ini pasang alat di telinga kalian masing-masing agar kita mudah memberikan informasi."

KARAKURA GAKUEN

" Aku dapat informasi dari pusat kalau salah satu guru di sini juga terlibat dalam kasus mafia satu ini. Jadi apa pun yang terjadi kita harus saling memberi informassi. Mengerti !" terang rukia melihat kedua rekanya.

" Ya." Jawab mereka kompak

Teng..teng..tenng

Tampak mobil sport Buggati Veyron berwarna merah dan hitam memasuki parkiran bangunan tersebut dan turunlah 3 orang murid dari mobil mewah itu. Semua warga sekolah tampak riuh karena jarang ada yang memakai mobil super mewah itu.

'Wah siapa itu ya..? keren banget mobilnya..' terdengar bisik-bisik dari murid yang melihatnya. Tampaknya juga tidak di pedulikan oleh ketiga orang ini.

" Oke kita akan menuju kelas kita masing-masing..lucia taking on." Ucap rukia keluar dari mobil yang baru di parkirkanya dan berjalan duluan masuk ke bangunan sekolah itu.

" Morine, renji taking on." Kata mereka berdua juga masuk ke bangunan sekolah itu.

' Semoga misi ini berjalan lancer.' Batin mereka

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka dari dalam gedung sekolah dan menyeringai.

' Menarik' batin orang itu

**TBC**

Hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter 2

Oh ya maaf kalau IchiRuki belim ketemu

Tapi author usahain chapter 3 bertemu dan di chapter selanjutnya akan ada action deh tapi belum melawan mafia tersebut lo..

Oke kalau ada kata-kata yang salah mohon maaf tapi jangan lupa REVIEW


End file.
